mammaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Kodkod
| binomial_authority = (Molina, 1782) | range_map = Oncifelis guigna dis.png | range_map_width = | range_map_caption = Kodkod range map | synonyms = *''Oncifelis guigna'', the former classification }} The kodkod (Leopardus guigna) ( ), also called güiña, is the smallest cat in the Americas. It lives primarily in central and southern Chile and marginally in adjoining areas of Argentina. Its area of distribution is small compared to the other South American cats. Since 2002, it has been listed as Vulnerable on the IUCN Red List as the total effective population may comprise less than 10,000 mature individuals, and is threatened due to persecution and loss of habitat and prey base. Characteristics Weighing between 4.4 to 5.5 pounds and measuring 37 to 51 centimeters long, the Kodkod is considered the smallest cat in the Americas Distribution and habitat Kodkods are strongly associated with mixed temperate rainforests of the southern Andean and coastal ranges, particularly the Valdivian and Araucaria forests of Chile, which is characterized by the presence of bamboo in the understory. They prefer evergreen temperate rainforest habitats to deciduous temperate moist forests, sclerophyllous scrub and coniferous forests. They are tolerant of altered habitats, being found in secondary forest and shrub as well as primary forest, and on the fringes of settled and cultivated areas.Nowell, K., Jackson, P. (1996) [http://lynx.uio.no/lynx/catsgportal/cat-website/catfolk/guigna01.htm Kodkod] In: Wild Cats: status survey and conservation action plan. IUCN/SSC Cat Specialist Group, Gland, Switzerland. They range up to the treeline at approximately .Miller, S.D., Rottmann, J. (1976) Guia para el reconocimiento de mamiferos chilenos. to the recognition of Chilean mammals. Editora Nacional Gabriela Mistral, Santiago (in Spanish). In Argentina, they have been recorded from moist montane forest, which has Valdivian characteristics, including a multi-layered structure with bamboo, and numerous lianas and epiphytes.Dimitri, M. (1972) [The Andean-Patagonian forest region: general synopsis.] Colección científica del Instituto Nacional de Tecnologia Agropecuaria 10 (in Spanish). Ecology and behavior Kodkods are equally active during the day as during the night, although they only venture into open terrain under the cover of darkness. During the day, they rest in dense vegetation in ravines, along streams with heavy cover, and in piles of dead gorse. They are excellent climbers, and easily able to climb trees more than a meter in diameter. They are terrestrial predators of birds, lizards and rodents in the ravines and forested areas, feeding on southern lapwing, austral thrush, chucao tapaculo, huet-huet, domestic geese and chicken. Male kodkods maintain exclusive territories in size, while females occupy smaller ranges of just . Reproduction The gestation period lasts about 72–78 days. The average litter size is one to three kittens. This species may live to be about 11 years old. Threats The major threat to the kodkod is logging of its temperate moist forest habitat, and the spread of pine forest plantations and agriculture, particularly in central Chile. In 1997 to 1998, two out of five radio-collared kodkods were killed on Chiloé Island while raiding chicken coops.Sanderson, J. G., Sunquist, M. E., Iriarte, A. W. (2002) Natural history and landscape-use of guignas (''Oncifelis guigna) on Isla Grande de Chloe, Chile''. Journal of Mammalogy 83 (2): 608–613. Taxonomy There are two known subspecies of this cat: * Leopardus guigna guigna – Southern Chile and Argentina * Leopardus guigna tigrillo – Central Chile The kodkod was formerly considered a member of the genus Oncifelis, which consisted of three small feline species native to South America. All of these species have been moved into the genus Leopardus. Along with the kodkod, the former members of Oncifelis were the colocolo and Geoffroy's cat. References External links *[http://www.catsg.org/index.php?id=92 Species portrait Leopardus guigna; IUCN/SSC Cat Specialist Group] *[http://www2.unil.ch/biomapper/Download/Freer-PhD-2004.pdf The Spatial Ecology of the Güiña in Southern Chile] *[http://www.bbc.co.uk/nature/wildfacts/factfiles/47.shtml BBC: Kodkod, Chilean cat] Category:Leopardus Category:Felids of South America Category:Animals described in 1782 Category:Mammals of Patagonia Category:Mammals of the Andes Category:Mammals of Chile Category:Mammals of Argentina